Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic elastomer composition from which a molded article excellent in softness, flame retardancy, tensile properties, and appearance can be obtained and which is excellent in flowability.
Background Art
Thermoplastic elastomer compositions are used for automobile interior parts, automobile exterior parts, electrical machinery parts, household electric appliance parts, a packaging members, materials for agriculture, members for building, etc. In recent years, aiming at applications to materials which are required to have flame retardancy, such as wire covering materials and electronic parts, thermoplastic elastomer compositions having flame retardancy are under development (patent documents 1 to 3).